Copy and Paste
by supernerdy
Summary: Max is playing around on fan fiction, and decides that her blank profile page is a little boring. So, of course, she adds copy and pastes! ONESHOT


Max POV

I clicked again on the ever so familiar Maximum Ride button, and a list of links filled my screen. Links to all kinds of fantasy worlds based on my life. Just standing there, as testament to the fact that you normal humans NEED A LIFE! I clicked on the first one that popped up, and only a second after reading the first second, exited. Ugh, another Fax. "I DO NOT LIKE FANG!" I shouted, a little more verbally than I intended.

"Reading fanfics on your book again?" Nudge asked from the other room. Another room of our own house, may I add. We were hiding away for a while, and had used some of the money I had gotten from publishing my story to buy our own little private hide-away from the rest of the world.

"Ya, those humans don't get anything right," I shouted back, glad that only Nudge had heard me. I clicked on the next link, and again hit the back arrow in the corner. It was another one of those "Twilight & Max" ones. Sure folks, of course we just happened to be flying over a tiny town in the middle of nowhere AND discovered the secret of the vampires to live there. Only two things are wrong with this. A. None of us would be caught flying over a place like forks, not with all the rain they get there. Have you ever tried flying through a storm cloud? Thought not. And B. Stephanie Meyer's book twilight, is in fact FICTION. There are no vampires!

I was about to click on the link to the third fic, when the writer's username caught my name. I quickly clicked on it, and brought up IAMMAX493's profile. Yeah right… you're Max, and that makes me, what, Max II? Besides, it said at the top of her page that she has green eyes, black hair, lived in Chicago, and her favorite color was purple. I scrolled down her page, glancing at what she had posted. One thing popped out near the bottom, which I looked at closer.

Clickies and Pastys! I KNOW ya all LOVE 'em!

**If you've ever done anything incredibly stupid for no apparent reason, copy and paste this onto your profile. **

**If you have ever forgotten what you were going to say, right before you say it, copy this into your profile.**

**If you've ever talked to yourself, copy and paste this into your profile. **

**If you spend multiple hours each day reading or writing or a combination of both...copy and paste this on your profile. **

**If you think that TWILGHT is the best book known to woman (and man)...copy and paste this onto your profile.**

I went out of the profile smiling, remembering when I had dumped the olive oil on a waiter's head, when I had been talking to myself while locked in that dungeon in England, and the long time I had spent writing my books. I hadn't seen these copy and paste things before. Were they on other profiles?

I checked 5 other profiles until I had found another one with C & Ps.

**If you've ever wished you could go into a book and strangle some of the characters for being so incredibly dumb, copy and paste this into your profile. **

**Copy this into your profile if, even though he's a drug addict crazy depressed emo guy, you idolize Fang! **

**If Faxness is one of your obsessions, post this in your profile.**

**If you would kill to have wings, post this in your profile.**

**Five fourths of people have trouble with fractions, if you're the part of the five fourths, say aye! or just copy into your profile, you chose.**

**If you have ever pushed on a door that said pull or visa versa copy this into your profile.**

**If you have ever run into a door, copy and paste this into your profile.**

I fell out of my chair, holding my sides. I wasn't sure what was more funny about the second one, the "drug addict crazy depressed emo guy" part or the "idolize." After a minute regained myself and began searching profiles again. After reading about twenty more pages I couldn't help myself. I sighed and opened up another internet page, went to the fanfic sight, and logged in. I clicked the little "edit" link that was still blue colored from its lack of use, then went to the flocks profile page and started typing…

Name: I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. :-(

Location: ditto

Looks: ditto

Age: Guess it couldn't hurt, 15.

Hobbies: Trust me, you don't want to know.

Copy and Pastes

**Five fourths of people have trouble with fractions, if you're the part of the five fourths, say aye! or just copy into your profile, you chose.**

**If you have ever pushed on a door that said pull or vise versa copy this into your profile.**

**If you've ever done anything incredibly stupid for no apparent reason, copy and paste this onto your profile. **

**If there are times when you wanna annoy people just for the heck of it, copy this into your profile**

**If you have ever forgotten what you were going to say, right before you say it, copy this into your profile.**

**If you've ever talked to yourself, copy and paste this into your profile. **

**If you spend multiple hours each day reading or writing or a combination of both...copy and paste this on your profile. **

**If your friends are WEIRD (But not as weird as you) put this on your profile.**

**If you hate those irritating mosquitos giving you mosquito bites, copy this in your profile. **

**If you or your best friend is insane, copy this into your profile.**

**If you think that being unique is cooler than being cool, copy this on your profile**

**If you talk so fast no one can understand you unless they try really hard and even then it's a struggle, copy this into your profile. **_(This more describes a friend of mine who also shares this Fanfiction account.)_

**If you are obsessed with fanfiction copy this into your profile.**

**If you have a teacher who doesn't know what the heck there doing and you hate them because they annoy you paste this into your profile. **_(I used to have a principal EXACTLY like this.)_

**If you have a true friend, copy and paste this into your profile. **

**If you have ever run into a tree, copy this to your profile! **_(Not in the way you might think…)_

**If someone gave you money for no apparent reason, copy and paste this into your profile.**

**There's nothing wrong with arguing with yourself. It's when you argue with yourself and LOSE when it's weird. If you agree, copy this and put it in your profile. **_(I have had entire arguments take place solely within my head!)_

**If you enjoy copying and pasting these copy and paste thingys, copy and paste this onto your profile. **

**If you have ever zoned out for more than five consecutive minutes, copy this into your profile. **_(This is closely related to my tree hitting incident.)_

**If you haven't died yet, copy and paste this onto your profile. **_(Not yet :-)_

**If you'll take first watch copy and paste this is you profile.**

**If you absolutely KILLED yourself laughing when gazzy said "**_**'I vill now destroy de Snickurs bahrs!' **_**then copy this to your profile!**

**If you have ever had the sudden desire to own a tazer, copy and paste this into your profile!! **

**If you happen to still talk to your imaginary Friend and occasionally punch him/her because they are know it alls copy and paste this into your profile. **_(If only you knew…)_

**If you have/ wish you had a dog, and wish he could talk like Total, copy this onto your profile. **

**If you've accidentally called one of your siblings or friends Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel or Total copy and paste this is you profile.**

**If your friend(s) think you're crazy for reading a book about six flying kids (and their talking dog) and you don't care copy and paste this is your pro.**

**92 percent of American teenagers would die if Abercrombie and Fitch/American Eagle told them it was uncool to breathe. If you are one of the 8 percent who would stand there and laugh, copy this into your profile. **

**If you've ever asked a really stupid, obvious question, copy and paste this one your profile.**

**If you still laugh rereading Maximum Ride, copy and paste this onto your profile. **_(He he, the story of my life :-)_

**If you ever felt like just running somewhere, copy this into your profile.**

**93 percent of American teens would have a severe emotional breakdown if someone called them a freak. If you're a part of the 7 percent who would ask the person, "What was your first clue?" copy this into your profile.**

**If you ever felt like killing someone (or more than one person) because they wouldn't leave you alone when you told them not to distract you because you were busy copy this into your profile. **_(Ugh, these people from school never leave my friends and I alone.)_

**If you relate everything to Maximum Ride, copy and paste this onto your profile.**

**If you hate those obnoxious snobby people, PLEASE copy this into your profile.**

**If you were insane, crazy, and/or random, **_**before**_** being crazy, insanse, and/or random was cool, copy and paste this into your profile.**

**If you love Max Ride and cannot live without it, post this in your profile. **_(If there was no Maximum Ride, I don't know how I would go on!)_

**If you think the world is heading to a bad place, and are planning on doing something about it by making wonderful stories, copy and paste this onto your profile.**

**Copy this and paste it on your profile if you think sarcasm is a conditioned reflex.**

**If you are like Max, copy and paste this onto your profile.**

**If you read people's profiles looking for things to copy and paste into your profile, copy and paste this into your profile.**

**If you are aware that so many people nowadays pretend to be someone they're not, copy this on your profile. **_(Ugh, it's even more annoying when they're pretending to be YOU.)_

**If you know someone who should be run over by a bus, copy and paste this into your profile.**

**If you get good grades and still know nothing at all, copy and paste this onto your profile. **_(I've gotten 100% on every test I've taken, and I still have no school-worthy knowledge.)_

**If yoo cant spel too sav yoor lyfe then putt thes in yoor profiele.**___(see above comment.)_

**If you have so many dreams about Maximum ride and Twilight that you have lost count, copy and paste this on your profile. **_(I'm constantly having daydreams and normal dreams where I'm Max.)_

**If you can freak someone out just by glaring at them, copy and paste this on your profile.**

I finished typing and proudly reread my work, fixing where I had accidentally capitalized School in a side comment. I saved, closed down Fang's computer, and went to find something productive to do.

**2 days later**

Nudge POV

I sat down at the laptop and pulled up the screen as I turned it on. I was going to check on my poll "Which is better: Fax, Mari, Miggy, or Max / Omega?" When something else caught my eye. Somebody had decided to finally add something to out profile page! Reading it through, it didn't take me long to figure out who wrote it. But it needed a few corrections.

First at the top I added

Favorite Color: SPARKLY PINK!!!

Then at the bottom

**If Faxness is one of your obsessions, copy and paste this in your profile.**

**If you wish you were Max Ride just so you could make out with Fang, copy and paste this into your profile.**

**If you think Max and Fang should confess their love for each other, copy and paste this into your profile.**

And lastly, I changed the avatar to that picture I had once posted on Fangs blog.

I am so dead…


End file.
